


Surprise Reunion

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru was determined for this season, he walked into the arena like he owned the place. Or at least he made it look like so in the background, he did have some fears regarding his condition even if all his coaches reassured him he was fit as ever at a beginning of a season. He also knew he was in a good condition, he had been drilling on his technical for months now, starting in May.





	Surprise Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think we all know why I am writing this and like… HOLY… HABI! That was a shocker right before I wanted to go to bed but now I am wide awake, well caffeinated and jumping into this. If there are similar fics popping up, please guys, we all got a sudden urge to write about 6 images that flood our social media. Let’s enjoy each others take on the frames we barely know any backstory for! ♥ Also what is beta, idk what this is aside from me going cray-cray over that reunion.

Yuzuru was determined for this season, he walked into the arena like he owned the place. Or at least he made it look like so in the background, he did have some fears regarding his condition even if all his coaches reassured him he was fit as ever at a beginning of a season. He also knew he was in a good condition, he had been drilling on his technical for months now, starting in May. Which resulted in a sprain of his ankle but he had yet to drop the true bomb why, it wasn’t just the quad Axel. With a smirk he walked up to the registration desk, gathering all the credentials he needs, dropping off his music; the usual pre-competition things he could do in his sleep.

As usual a dozen of photographers were on his tail, but he had also seen a good number of faces in the crowd who had been accompanying his career for years now. It felt good, familiar to him and while never really admitting it in public it helped with the nerves. He had worked with most on other things outside of competition and they were really nice people. Yuzuru decided to quickly check out the arena though the windows of the area designated for the warm up. As expected his fans spotted him instantly and he wasn’t able to stay in that spot for too long. He had to find a more quiet place to do his warm up. Yuzuru got into a corner, headphones in and going through all the movements required for his practice session, some of his choreo too. It felt good to be back at a competition with familiar programs.

At first there was disappointment he wouldn’t be able to bring new programs for the season but Worlds had showed him how he needs to be better on the technical level. Additionally he had felt his programs were not yet complete, there was so much to work on. Origin especially was a program he knew had a much bigger potential and he wanted to test himself. Yuzuru knew already that his ISU profile got updated and could only guess how his fans were reacting to his recycling news. Many would be happy he was sure, some would say a new short would have been nice but there will (always is) a crowd who complains about his choices; especially recycling from previous season. He tried to tell himself he wouldn’t care about those but he always cares, even about the negative stuff, or more so about that because that helps him to improve.

People weren’t prepared for the new Otonal or Origin he is going to put out this season. It may be a new music with similar elements but also there is so much new in there too.

\----

Yuzuru heard the loud screams the second he stepped through the double doors but he tried to ignore it, he needed to concentrate on what was to come. His need for a good practice session was there especially since it will be his music played first in his group. He loved and hated being the first in the last group. He checked to make sure his coaches set up his items the way he likes it and he nodded when it was good enough. Then the skaters were asked to step on the ice and he bent forward quickly to touch it then acknowledged his fans. If the screams could increase than they certainly did after hearing his name. Without delay he started his on ice warm up. It was time for business.

\----

Yuzuru decided to do his free program which his fans accepted with delight. He did a more watered version to not exert himself and keep his jump layout a secret for now. Prior his music time and after he was more than happy to show good jumps, combinations nobody was expecting. A little chaos didn’t hurt anyone.

All in all he felt his practice went okay, though he was disappointed when Ghislain forbid him from doing a quad axel. Instead he did two double axel which crossed almost the complete short side. His fans would get the implication of that, they were very smart. With an excited wiggle he bowed to his fans at the end of the session, preparing himself for the mass of media that would await him.

\----

Yuzuru wasn’t wrong because compared to the time before his practice the amount of media people only increased. So dutifully as always he found himself a corner, let them surround him like a mock of birds on fresh food and answered whatever question was thrown at him. By the time they appeared to be satisfied he felt exhausted, looking around the dispersing crowd for his coaches. As he was scanning the people around him his eyes stopped on a familiar figure in between a handful of photographers. Yuzuru gasped in surprised and moved without thinking twice.

“Habi…” He said in a low voice but it must have been loud enough because the Spanish skater turned his head in his direction. His ever bright smile appearing on his face. Yuzuru opened his arms wide, a silent but screaming demand for his favourite hugs in the world. If it was possible Javier smiled brighter moving towards him to fulfill his request. It felt as warm as Yuzuru remembered it and he couldn’t stop smiling so bright he already felt his cheeks hurting. “What are you doing here…” He whispered in the others ear, careful not to be heard.

“I wanted to see you do your magic on ice.” Javier answered and Yuzuru swallowed hard, slowly pulling away as the sounds of camera shutters increased the longer they embraced. He was already missing the warmth Javier provided. He caught something similar in the others eyes and he bit down on his lower lip for a second. He wanted to ask so many things, to speak with Javier but the crowd he was slowly losing returned and he knew this wasn’t the time or place.

“I will see you later?” He dared to ask and the older smiled at him with a small nod. Yuzuru greeted David too who he was only now seeing and then hurried away because he didn’t want to answer another round of questions from the media.

\----

Later in the safety of the car taking him back to the hotel, he pulled out his phone to message the older. “Room 287.” Yuzuru had done this so many times before, there were no other words needed, Javier would understand and he did as two seconds later he got a smiling sun emoji back in return. Yuzuru took his bags from the trunk, spoke to his mother for a short while after they were back in his hotel room, just to check the schedule again for the next days. Most of his coaches were still in the arena as Evgenia was competing, he would have a meeting with them probably tomorrow. He unpacked all the items he would need and took a much needed long shower. 

Freshly showered he laid down on his bed, going online to check the reaction of his fans, feeling satisfied with the level of chaos he was seeing. Though in some way he felt sorry for them, none were prepared for what was yet to come. He lost track of time until he heard a knock on his door. Yuzuru hopped off the bed, looked through the small hole to confirm it wasn’t someone he wasn’t expecting. It took him two seconds to pull the door open to reveal a bright and smiling Javier.

“Hi.” 

Yuzuru stepped aside to let Javier in and the second the door closed behind him he threw himself in his arms again. Javier caught him without even flinching, wrapping his arms around his waist much tighter than he allowed himself at the venue. Yuzuru buried his face in the green jacket the older was wearing, letting out a pleased hum. The older reached up to brush his hand through his hair, nuzzling the side of his head. 

“I missed you so much.” Yuzuru whispered, then pulled back enough to look at his boyfriends face. “You so bad… didn’t tell me you come now.” He slapped his chest causing Javier to laugh loud and bright.

“It was meant to be a surprise. Nobody knew I was coming to the competition today aside from David, he invited me as we plan to jump into training the next days already. Brian kind of knew I would be coming the next days mostly to make space for me to train but I didn’t tell them I would come and watch.” Yuzuru pouted at that and Javier moved his hand to cup his cheeks, expression loving and fond. “It was a nice surprise though?”

“The best.” Yuzuru smiled brightly and leaned in. Javier met him halfway and when their lips touched after months of being apart, he felt a small shiver run down his spine. It felt so good to have Javier around again, for a few weeks training together as he prepares for Japan Open but also to have his boyfriend back with him. Long distance relationships weren’t easy but if he could have one of these fleeting happy moments, he felt more recharged for the times he may not get this. Pulling back to catch his breath, flush high on his cheeks he gave Javier a hopeful look. “Can you...stay for a bit?” 

“I can stay as long as you want me to. I have training tomorrow morning with David to have the first run-through of my new short but otherwise I am free as a bird. I may even come by if I can to watch the short program. David hooked me up with a full pass.” He smirked and Yuzuru took that as a sign to finally pull off the jacket he was wearing.

“I want cuddles...I can’t...tomorrow is the short but..” Javier placed a finger on his lips to shush him. 

“I know. Cuddles it is, we have at least two weeks together here in Toronto.” Yuzuru stole another quick kiss from his boyfriend, than ushered him towards the bed in his hotel room. The two settled in under the covers, Yuzuru plasting himself to Javiers body, burying his face in his neck. He let out a satisfied sigh, more so feeling the chuckle of the older than hearing it. “Your practice was great today. I am looking forward to see what you have achieved over the summer.”

“I really hope Javi can watch. People are going to be surprised.” Javier ran his fingers down his spine and Yuzuru melted further against him at the touch. “I will show everyone I can still go on.”

“Yes, you will and I knew it all along. You are the strongest person I know and they will see yet again how you are the best skater ever.” Yuzuru pulled back to look at Javier.

“Habi is also the best skater out there.” The older chuckled at that. 

“I am happy I am retired, I couldn’t do all those quads and quints.” He wiggled his brows and Yuzuru sheepishly stuck his tongue out. “But let’s not talk about those things now. I haven’t seen my boyfriend in a long time and I need a good amount of cuddles and kisses to make up for it.”

“And whose fault is that?” Yuzuru teased but he knew neither had the time to do grand visits over the summer. Javier rolled his eyes and then promptly pulled him in for a long, gentle kiss.

\----

Yuzuru had the best first day of his season with a surprise visit that would help him be fueled for what was to come.


End file.
